By complex computer scan scored questionnaire, surveyed the unduplicated 15,873 licensed psychologists in 10 states. Seeks to measure changes in the practice of psychology from that found three years ago by prior survey. Details will be derived on demographic and distributional characteristics of psychologist practitioners, on the clients they serve, their third-party reimbursement, linkage with other professions in the health community, and their hospital practice. Roster development found a 32.1% increase in the number of licensed psychologists from the 12,095 in these states three years previously. Their ratio per 10,000 of population had increased 29.4% to 1.727.